


Casserole

by Calsier



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: You know she couldn't cook anything right, but just casserole.





	Casserole

It was a warm afternoon in New York, by that it was a sweltering hundred degrees and the people were snippier than usual. Everybody was looking for a place to cool down, doing everything in their power not to bring in more heat than necessary, but one person, in general, didn’t seem to mind or at least seem to be bothered by the heat. The young man had the oven cranked between three hundred and seventy-five and four hundred, since five in the morning and he showed no sign of slowing down.

“Well, now I see why I woke up so hungry,” a young man with brown hair and green eyes, shuffled towards the kitchen, but notably stayed at the doorway. The man eyes zoned in at the other young man who said nothing. Just stared at the fourth dish that was baking, eyes blank. “Peter, how long have you been up?”

“You know casserole dishes was the only thing she could actually make,” Peter said, amber eyes watering, ignoring the question. He rubbed them, which made the dark marks under his more apparent. “God she was an awful cook, she was the reason why Uncle Ben and I had cast iron stomachs and were able to stand other disgusting foods.”

“Yeah, like the caviar, we were tricked into eating at one of my dad’s party when we were kids.” The adults at the time found it so funny that his face puckered up in disgust and Peter was able to keep a carefully blank face at the time.

“I hate casserole,” Peter said with an air finality.

“I know.”

“She made it so much once she realized that people actually liked it.”

 

“I know.”

“Every holiday.”

 

“I know.”

“Harry,” Peter cried and the other man rushed to gather his love in his arms. “What am I supposed to do without her. It was just us for the longest, she was supposed to stay around forever.”

Harry hugged him tighter. Aunt May was old, she was old and active until she wasn’t anymore and she started missing Uncle Ben even more. There were days all she talked about was him, then she started getting sick. She had her good days and her bad days and Peter did everything he could to make sure she was comfortable. And while logically he knew her time was coming, emotionally…

“Let’s get this kitchen cleaned up, you know how angry she used to get for making such a mess,” Harry suggested, pushing Peter to the sink and while he wrapped up the casserole dishes that took over the counters. Harry wanted to say something comforting but knew it wouldn’t work. He’ll just focus on being Peter rock like Aunt May asked him to be and make sure he stays busy. It’s the least he could do.


End file.
